


Victory

by maknaemilk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaemilk/pseuds/maknaemilk
Summary: The members of Stray kids were on a day of. Almost everyone went out to do stuff. Expect for Felix, Seungmin and Hyunjin.Felix was bored and challenged Seungmin to play a round of Mario kart. Thinking he was way better than Seungmin, and that he was going to win anyway, he wanted to bet for something...





	Victory

The members of Stray kids were on a day of. Almost everyone went out to do stuff. Expect for Felix, Seungmin and Hyunjin. Hyunjin was in his shared dorm room, doing whatever he was doing. Felix was bored and challenged Seungmin to play a round of Mario kart. Thinking he was way better than Seungmin, and that he was going to win anyway, he wanted to bet for something.

The two boys sat down onto the couch in the living room. ''Seungmin, don't you think the winner should get a prize?'' Felix asked, looking at Seungmin. Seungmin looked back at him and raised his eyebrow. Shrugging his shoulders. ''I mean, I don't really care. Sure I guess. But what?'' Felix could tell that Seungmin didn't really care. But he, on the other hand, did. He loved gaming, and winning was even better. If he could get Seungmin to play fanatic, that would be even better. Because then it would be a real victory for him. Felix leaned forward and glanced at Hyunjin's closed bed room door. Smirking widely. He sat back in the couch and crossed his arms. ''The winner get's Hyunjin.'' Seungmin's eyes widened as he looked at Felix. And Felix chuckled inside. Now he did get Seungmin's attention. Seungmin leaned closer towards Felix, whispering, as if Hyunjin was going to hear it. ''W-what do you mean hyung?'' Felix rolled his eyes. ''It's easy. The winner get's a blowjob from Hyunjin, how about that?'' Seungmin sighed and leaned back in the cough as well. ''As if he's going to agree with that.'' Seungmin said. Felix hummed. To be honest, he couldn't come up with a reason why Hyunjin would agree to suck their dick, but he also couldn't come up with a reason why he wouldn't do it. Hyunjin was a whore honestly. Really clingy, and he loved to have things in his mouth. And Felix wouldn't be surprised if Hyunjin had sucked off one of the members before. ''Of course he's going to agree with it. We just need to play it clever. Now, let's start the game.'' Felix smirked.

They started the game, Felix was at front, about to win. Both boys were extremely focused. And even though Seungmin wasn't a big fan of games, he HAD to win this one. The prize was just too good. Felix was the same. He really wanted to win, and kept thinking about Hyunjin. Maybe a bit too much. ''HA! I WON!'' Seungmin jumped up from the couch, excitedly doing a small victory dance. Felix's mouth fell open as he stared at the tv screen. The controller still in his hands. ''N-no way. How?'' Felix mumbled. Seungmin smirked. ''Sorry Felix, but the victory is mine.'' Felix smirked and raised his eyebrows. Placing the controller to the side as he crossed his arms. ''Sure. Congratulation's Seungmin. Now, are you going to ask Hyunjin or not?'' Felix was becoming really bratty when he lost a game, he couldn't really handle the fact that he lost. Seungmin's smile faded as he glanced at Hyunjin's door. He gulped, as he hadn't thought about that at all. How was he supposed to get Hyunjin to agree with this? He was sure Felix HAD thought about it. Felix chuckled and shook his head. ''Look, if I'm going to help you to get Hyunjin to agree with this, I get to get a bit of the victory as well.'' Seungmin sighed. ''So we need to share Jinnie?'' Seungmin pouted. Felix nodded. ''Yes. Else it wouldn't be fair.''

Both boys jumped in surprise as they heard Hyunjin's door slam open. Hyunjin was standing in the doorway. Felix and Seungmin stared at him. Eyes wide. ''Who's going to do what?'' The latter asked. Felix gulped. ''Shit..he didn't wear his ear phones.'' The boy mumbled. ''Why was Seungmin screaming so excitedly a minute ago, did he win with a game and I was uninvited?'' Hyunjin pouted as he got closer towards the two boys, making Seungmin blush. Felix sighed. ''Yes, he won a bet.'' Hyunjin's eyes sparkled and lidded up in excitement. ''Oohh~ What bet?'' Felix gulped. 'Do it, now! You coward! You can't act like a pussy in front of Seungmin. and Hyunjin' ''The winner was going to get a blowjob from you.'' Felix mentally slapped himself as the words slipped off his lips so casually. Why did he start this whole mess? Seungmin gasped and he stared at Felix, slapping him into the side. It was silent for a couple seconds, Hyunjin staring from Felix to Seungmin and back at Felix in shock. ''F-from me?'' Hyunjin asked. Felix nodded. Hyunjin gulped. ''Sure. This is your victory prize after all.'' Seungmin's eyes widened at Hyunjin's answer, but before he was able to say something, Hyunjin had already pushed him onto the couch. Making him sit down. He spread the younger's legs and got in between them. Placing his hands onto his thighs. Hyunjin looked up at Seungmin through his big doe eyes, making Seungmin's heart melt.

''A-are you really okay with t-this? H-hyung?'' Seungmin asked. Hyunjin smiled and nodded. ''Of course. If I wasn't okay with it, I would've said that already. But now it's time for your victory prize.'' Hyunjin smirked as he leaned down. Placing his lips against Seungmin's crotch. He started to give the slowly growing bulge small kitten licks, through the fabric of his pants. The licks turned into sucking, as Hyunjin placed open mouthed kisses against the bulge. Seungmin groaned, as he wanted to feel more. Hyunjin was teasingly slow, every now and then looking up at him with big innocent eyes. Hyunjin opened Seungmin's pants, sliding the zipper down. He started to stroke Seungmin's member through his boxers, a tent already forming at the tip. Seungmin let out a soft moan as Hyunjin's hand went faster. The older boy slid Seungmin's pants and boxers down fully, and Seungmin gasped as his member slapped against his stomach. Hyunjin was surprised to see that Seungmin was pretty big. He licked his lips, leaning in again to grab his throbbing length. He licked long stripes against the shaft, lapping against the length, while his thumb pressed against his slit. Spreading pre cum all over the sensitive head. Seungmin continued to moan, and he couldn't help it when his hips bucked up slightly. Hyunjin didn't really care, though this was going to be a problem if he was going to take Seungmin into his mouth. Hyunjin went up, his tongue sliding circles around the head. He slowly took the tip inside. Suckling on it and sliding his tongue around it. As if it was a candy. Hyunjin loved to have things in his mouth. He always did, it was kind of a habit of him. And Seungmin could tell that. A tent started to form in Hyunjin's pants, but the boy continued to obligingly suck Seungmin's cock. Seungmin's hands went to Hyunjin's hair, he pushed his dick deeper inside. Making Hyunjin slightly gag at the movement as Seungmin started to move his hips again. Hyunjin grabbed Seungmin's thighs, and tried to keep the boy down. He clenched his eyes close, as tears started to form in them. Seungmin's moans became louder as he tightened his grip on Hyunjin's hair. Hyunjin looked beautiful, teary eyes, flushed cheeks and his swollen plush lips wrapped around his lenght, while drool started to drip down his chin. Seungmin felt that he was close. His hips moved a bit deeper, going down Hyunjin's throat. And Hyunjin took it all in. He moaned around his lenght, sending shivers through Seungmin's body. He hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked harder. ''Fuck, so good Jinnie.'' Seungmin moaned. His tip hitting the back of Hyunjin's throat, and Hyunjin almost gagged. His whole body shook at the movement. Seungmin closed his eyes and his mouth fell slightly open as he moaned. His hips shaking as he came deep inside Hyunjin's throat. Hyunjin swallowed it all, licking his lips to clean all of it. Seungmin was a mess. His head leaned against the edge of the couch, and his breath was heavy as his orgasm was so intense. This was honestly the best blowjob he ever got.

Hyunjin yelped as he felt two arms sneak around his waist, going down to his crotch area. A small hand grabbed his bulge making him moan. ''Seems like our hyung enjoyed it too.'' Hyunjin felt how Felix's warm breath brushed against the nape of his neck, and his deep voice made a shiver run down his spine. Of course he hadn't forgotten about Felix. The idea of Felix watching him while he gave Seungmin a blowjob turned him on so much. And maybe he did wriggle his ass once or twice while sucking Seungmin off. And maybe he did arch his back and moaned around Seungmin's cock. Knowing that Felix was watching the whole scene.

''Our hyung is such a slut. Did you like sucking your dongsaeng's cock so much? Or did it turn you on, knowing I was watching you?'' Felix whispered. His hands roamed all over Hyunjin's body. His right hand was kneading his bulge, while his left hand caressed his chest. ''Seungmin, you should reward our little slut as well.'' Felix said. Seungmin, who was already back to senses, got off the couch and sat in front of Hyunjin. Normally, Seungmin would be nervous. Or he wouldn't really know what to do in such a situation. But as he stared at Hyunjin's teary chocolate orbs, he just let his instincts flow. Seungmin grabbed the back of Hyunjin's neck with two hands and pulled the boy in for a kiss. At first, the kiss was gently. Seungmin slid his tongue over Hyunjin's plump bottom lip. He could still taste himself, but he didn't really care at the moment. Hyunjin's lips were just too addicting. The kiss became more passionate and sloppier. As Seungmin slid his tongue inside, exploring Hyunjin's wet cavern, making the older boy moan slightly as he bit on his bottom lip every now an then. Meanwhile, Felix grabbed Hyunjin's hips and pushed the boy up, making him stand on all fours. The kiss became really messy because of that action, as Hyunjin was pushed forward. Seungmin groaned as Hyunjin started to suck onto his tongue aggressively.

Felix smirked as he squeezed Hyunjin's ass, making the boy moan through the kiss. ''Hyung is so pretty.'' Felix whispered. Making Hyunjin's dick twitch in his pants. Seungmin broke the kiss, both boys breathing heavily. Felix's hands started to go down Hyunjin's curvy thighs, squeezing the soft flesh through the fabric of his pants. Making Hyunjin moan desperately. He wanted more. And Felix could tell that. He leaned in next to Hyunjin's ear, smirking as Hyunjin shivered underneath his touch. ''Tell us what you want baby boy.'' Hyunjin's dick twitched at the pet name. He wanted both of them so bad. ''I-I want you to fuck me. Use me. Do whatever you want with me. I'll be your slutty toy.'' Hyunjin groaned. Felix smirked and chuckled. ''Our hyung is so good for us.'' Hyunjin blushed heavily as his head was pushed up by his chin. Seungmin's brown eyes stared at his own, and the younger boy leaned in to place a soft and gentle kiss onto his lips. Waking butterflies up in his stomach he never knew he had. He was kind of embarrassed as he let his younger members just use him like this. Getting submissive, while he was their hyung. But he wanted them so bad. And he couldn't do anything about it.

Felix's hand slipped underneath his shirt, while Seungmin leaned in to kiss his neck, going down to his collarbones. Hyunjin moaned, his hands moved up to Seungmin's shoulders. As the younger boy sucked onto a sensitive spot, creating hickey's. Felix circled his fingers around his nipples. He started to slowly knead the hard bud, making Hyunjin's whole body shiver in pleasure as he choked out a moan. Felix smirked as he pressed his thumb against the nipple, while he twirled the other one between his fingers. Making Hyunjin go crazy, another moan leaving his mouth. ''N-not there.'' Hyunjin mumbled. Felix chuckled again. ''So sensitive hm?'' Felix unbuttoned Hyunjin's shirt and threw it to the side. He slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of Hyunjin's pants, and yanked them down together with his boxers, making him gasp. With a bit of a struggle, they managed to get them off fully. Hyunjin felt so exposed and so bare like this. He looked at Felix, and Seungmin. ''N-not fair. Why am I the only one naked?'' Hyunjin pouted. Felix chuckled. He grabbed his shirt and yanked it off too. His abs on full display, making Hyunjin lick his lips. Felix pulled his pants off too, and his boxers. Seungmin did the same. Shyly taking off his shirt. He felt kinda embarrassed, as Felix has toned abs and he has them too, but he was still kind of shy about it. But Hyunjin encouraged him. He pulled his pants off as well. ''So, who do you want to fuck you?'' Felix asked, caressing Hyunjin's cheek.

Hyunjin actually wanted both of them to do it, but he knew that wasn't a good idea. ''I want Felix to fuck me from behind, and Seungmin to use my mouth.'' Hyunjin mumbled. His cheeks heating up. Felix smirked. ''Good boy. Then Seungmin get's the honor to prepare you first.'' Felix smiled at Seungmin and Seungmin couldn't help but smirk a bit. Felix went to sit in front of Hyunjin, while Seungmin went to his back.

Seungmin smirked as he saw Hyunjin's bare ass. His back was arched. It was so curvy and perfect. Seungmin smacked it slightly, making Hyunjin whine. He leaned in, spreading Hyunjin's ass cheeks. Hyunjin's hole was pink and twitching already, looking delicious. Seungmin closed his eyes as he licked the rim. Making Hyunjin moan loudly. Felix was a bit surprised at the sound, and he looked up to see that Seungmin was eating Hyunjin out. Felix smirked, as he didn't expect Seungmin to do something like that. But oh boy, he was so wrong. And Seungmin was so good with his tongue, Hyunjin's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his thighs trembled as Seungmin sucked and licked against the clenching ring. Pushing his tongue inside, making Hyunjin shiver and cry out his name in pleasure. He arched his back and pushed his ass back, wanting more. His hands were gripping onto Felix's thighs, who sat in front of him. Enjoying the show. Seungmin squeezed Hyunjin's ass as he let go with a 'pop' sound. Making Hyunjin whine at the empty feeling and the loss of warmth. ''Lube, baby boy?'' Seungmin asked. Though, it sounded more like a demand. And Felix could tell Seungmin was becoming dominant. He actually would love to see Seungmin fucking Hyunjin, but Hyunjin asked him to fuck him. Hyunjin didn't know how to form a proper sentence, as he was still breathing heavily. So he just pointed at his pants, that were laying onto the floor. Seungmin grabbed the pants and looked around his pockets. It only took a second before he found a small bottle. He smirked and caressed Hyunjin's back. ''Our slut is always prepared hm?'' Hyunjin whined, wriggling his ass. Wanting Seungmin to hurry up. Seungmin smacked his ass again, as a sign for him to be more patient.

Seungmin opened the cap and squirted a big load onto his fingers. He pressed his finger against Hyunjin's twitching entrance, and slowly pushed it inside. Admiring the sight how the ring engulfed the digit hungrily. He started to move his finger around, bending it against his walls, and soon hitting his prostate. Hyunjin moaned and tightened his grip on Felix's thighs, making the younger groan. Seungmin pushed in a second, and third finger. Scissoring Hyunjin open. Hyunjin started to roll his hips back, fucking himself onto Seungmin's fingers as he moaned eagerly. His head falling onto the crook of Felix's neck, as Seungmin continued to finger him roughly. His dick was twitching and pre cum dripped onto the floor (they had to clean up thoroughly before them members would come back.) ''Look at you. You're already wrecked, only because of your dongsaeng's finger, such a slut.'' Felix whispered. Hyunjin moaned, and bit his bottom lip. Feeling embarrassed. ''Are you sure you don't want to get fucked by Seungmin? He is so good for you.'' Felix continued. Hyunjin shivered and moaned loudly, as his prostate was brutally hit. ''I-I don't care! I just want to get used! W-want to get filled-nghh!'' Hyunjin cried out. Felix caressed his cheeks, swiping a frustrate tear away. ''Shh. You'll get it soon.''

Felix steadied himself onto his knees. And Seungmin pulled his fingers out, making Hyunjin whine. Seungmin grabbed the lube and poured a big load onto his dick. Stroking it a couple times, and smearing a bit onto Hyunjin's entrance as well. Even though it was already wet from the fingering, he wanted to make sure he wasn't going to hurt the older. Seungmin positioned himself against Hyunjin's entrance, while Felix took his own dick in his hand. ''Ready to get filled, baby boy?'' Felix asked. Hyunjin nodded and choked out a soft yes. Felix pressed the tip of his cock against Hyunjin's plush lips, and Hyunjin opened his mouth happily. Taking in Felix's cock, sucking onto it. Felix tilted his head back, letting out low growls and moans.

Seungmin bit his lip as he grabbed Hyunjin's waist, slowly sliding inside. Hyunjin moaned around Felix's lenght as he was being filled. Seungmin stopped moving as he was fully inside. Letting Hyunjin adjust. But Hyunjin was impatient and started to roll his hips back. A sign for Seungmin to move, as he couldn't talk. His mouth filled with Felix's cock. Seungmin started to move his hips, rolling forward. He pulled out and slammed back inside roughly. Hyunjin's body was jerked forward brutally. Felix's dick hitting the back of his throat, making him gag as he was pushed forward. Felix moaned and grabbed Hyunjin's hair, feeling how Hyunjin moaned around him, sending shivers through his whole body. Seungmin picked up his pace, groaning and digging his nails deeper into Hyunjin's waist flesh as the older boy clenched around his lenght. It felt so warm and good inside, Seungmin was going crazy. His trusting becoming uncontrollably rough. ''S-so tight.'' Seungmin groaned, as he slammed back inside. Making Hyunjin moan loudly around Felix's lenght as his prostate was hit over and over again. His eyes rolling to the back of his head as he drooled around Felix. His cheeks hollowing as Felix bucked his hips forward. Trusting into him. Fucking his mouth. Just like he wanted. He wanted his mouth and his hole to get abused. And it felt so good. To be completely filled up. His thighs trembled as he felt that he was getting close. And he could tell Felix was too, his eyes clenched close and his trust became more irregular. Hyunjin's body started to twitch and tremble as Seungmin continued to fuck him roughly, not slowing down at all. And he could tell he was getting over stimulated. Felix tightened his grip on his hair and moaned loudly as his hips stuttered. His cum shooting deep inside his throat. Hyunjin did his best not to gag, as it was so much. He still swallowed all of it, as Felix pulled his softened cock out. The rest of his come landing onto Hyunjin's face. Hyunjin struggled a bit to bring his trembling hands up to Felix's neck, as his whole body was forced forward because of Seungmin's rough trusts, but he managed to do it. He pulled Felix in for a kiss, sliding his tongue inside. Making Felix taste himself. Felix kissed Hyunjin back, their tongues colliding. But the kiss was really messy as Hyunjin's body was jerked forward every time Seungmin slammed in to hit his prostate. Hyunjin moaned loudly into the kiss, and he was about to come now. Seungmin was too, his trusts still powerful, but irregular and more sloppy. The younger boy groaned loudly as his cum shot deep inside Hyunjin. Hyunjin came as well, the feeling of getting filled up driving him crazy. He came onto the floor and his own stomach. Breathing heavily and still moaning as Seungmin pulled out of him, but reached forward to milk him dry. Stroking his cock. Hyunjin collapsed into Felix's arms and Seungmin fell onto the couch. 

All of them were silent for a couple second, catching back their breathes. ''I'm going to play more games from now on.'' Seungmin said, breaking the silence. Felix and Hyunjin chuckled. ''Enough games for now. The members are coming back soon, let's clean up.'' Felix said. Seungmin sighed deeply before he got up from the couch. Felix got up as well. ''Are you able to walk?'' Felix asked. Hyunjin nodded. But as he stood up, his legs became wobbly, and he almost fell back on the ground. But Felix quickly grabbed him. Placing his arm around his neck. Seungmin took his other arm, and the three of them walked into the bath room. Cleaning themselves and the living room.

They collapsed onto the couch,once they were done. Felix's arm was wrapped around Seungmin's neck, and Seungmin's head laid on Felix's shoulder. Hyunjin was laying on their laps, cuddled up. The members came back, and were surprised to see the three sleeping onto the couch. ''I wonder what they did that made them so exhausted?'' Jisung chuckled. ''They were gaming right?'' Jeongin said, raising his eyebrow. ''Anyway, let's leave them alone for now. They look really tired.'' Bang Chan said. And they got into their dorm rooms, letting the three boys sleep...


End file.
